Eccedentesiast
by FairyTailWzard
Summary: Izumi Mizusawa was a cheerful girl, keyword being was. After the incident when she was 5 years old, she is no longer the happy cheerful girl everyone knew her as. She became a shell of herself, hiding behind books and walls and masks. But things can change, and everything does change when she reaches the age of 15 and receives a very important letter.
1. Chapter 0

When Quirks appeared, the normal human race was quickly outnumbered by 80% to 20%. It took time, but those dubbed 'Quirkless' came to accept those with 'Quirks'.

But, not everyone came to. Some born Quirkless into Quirk filled families, had the potential to come to hate those with powers. And where there is a spark of hate, there can also be an uncontrollable inferno of rage.

….

It was clear to everyone that Izumi Mizusawa was a happy child. Anyone who met the 4 year old immediately noticed her bright grin that always seemed to always be present. With loving parents and an older brother whom she adored, she simply had no reason to ever be sad.

With locks of gold and eyes bluer than the sky, Izumi was no stranger to compliments and praises. More often than not, people would think her Quirk was one of beauty but even she had no idea if she would even had a Quirk, both her parents were Quirkless afterall.

With her mother being a librarian, and her father an accomplished businessman, Izumi grew up around books and from that bloomed her love for literature.

However, hidden secrets and skeletons buried deep in the mind of both parents would rise sooner or later, and the outcome won't be pretty.

….

Izumi squealed in delight as she was chased around her bedroom by her older brother Hajime Mizusawa. The 12-year old scooped her up in his scrawny arms and twirled them around, flopping back down on the bed with an 'oof'.

"I got you now villain!"

"No fair Hajime!" The 5-year-old whined but wasn't upset, she shrieked in laughter as he began to tickle her sides.

"St-stop! I surrender hero!" She wheezed, out of breath from all the laughing.

"No can do Zuzu! A hero always takes the bad guys to jail!" He grinned through his crooked glasses and missing front tooth; having lost the tooth and bent the frames in a fist fight over some kids picking Izumi.

The walls of her bedroom shook, the sounds of something or someone being smashed against walls made Izumi jump and hold onto her brother, their playing halting. Hajime crawled off the bed and made his way to the closed door, opening it so they could listen downstairs. Izumi strained to hear what her parents were arguing about.

Arguments weren't common nor uncommon in her family. She had heard plenty of yelling before, but this seemed to be bigger than that. Her parents were screaming in with words she didn't fully understand.

Quirkless

Liar

Traitor

Fake

The words continued, words like 'Quirkless' confusing her. She half hoped that they were making up silly words as a way to stop fighting. Hajime crept out into the hall,

"Hajime what are you doing?" Izumi hissed, tugging on the blanket tied around his neck as his cape.

"I wanna see what's going on, they sound super mad. Remember it's a hero's job to help people feel better!" He whispered and crept down the stairs to the living room where the arguing was taking place. Izumi held her baby blanket close to her chest, nervous and scared.

Then the screaming started, it was her mother, screaming bloody murder. Izumi scrambled out from her room and down the hall into the towel closet, burying herself under the many folded towels with the blanket to hide. Screams echoed throughout the house and this time, Hajime was screaming as well. She heard her father shouting over them and the sounds of something or rather someone being thrown violently into the wall. Suddenly all sound ceased, two almost deafening thumps making Izumi start to cry.

She had clasped both hands over her mouth as she hid under the towels, she was a tiny child and didn't have to worry about sticking out. A chill ran down her spine as she heard her father call out her name in an almost sickeningly sweet voice. It wasn't like his normal voice, or his pretend voice used to scare the monster's out from under her bed. It seemed so much scarier and dangerous.

His heavy footfalls made their way up the stairs and into her room, throwing things around in an attempt to find her. Then he moved to the bathroom, then Hajime's room, then his room, and then the closet.

"Izumi, come here princess. Daddy wants to talk for a few minutes. Come out of hiding!" He cooed, his voice chilling her to her core, she let out a small whimper and that gave her away.

The closet door was almost torn off its hinges and made a dent in the wall as her father flung it open. He threw the towels down the hall and grabbed her by her arm and yanked her from her feeble hiding spot.

"Daddy stop! You're hurting me!" She cried and screamed as he brought her up close to his face. His blue eyes were wide and dilated, splashes of red mixing in with his blond hair and suntanned skin.

Izumi was begging now, begging for him to let her go, begging for her mom and brother to come save her.

"MOMMY! HAJIME!" She sobbed and cried out as her father threw her across the hardwood floor. They didn't come, they didn't even at a word.

"Shut up you damn brat." Her father snarled, Izumi managed to scramble to the bathroom and slam the door shut, her fingers slippery with the blood that smeared on her from her father's hands as she locked the door. The door frame shook as he threw his shoulder against it and she screamed as a knife pierced the wooden door.

"Daddy stop it!" She shrieked in fear as the knife stabbed through the door again and again. She heard his slightly maniacal voice through the shredded wood,

"You're one of them Izumi. You're one of them! One of those damned Quirk users! Your mother and Brother were too! She lied, she said she was Quirkless!" He was screaming now, completely hysterical.

"Daddy I don't-"

"You'll grow up to be just like them! Like those grandparents of yours, just like your mother! No…." the stabbing stopped and she saw his eye peek through one of the slits in the door.

"I won't allow that, I won't allow you to grow up at all! Yes that's it…. if you don't grow up then you won't have a Quirk!" He seemed to have forgotten that she didn't have a Quirk, she was 5 years old and still showed no signs.

"Daddy- Daddy I don't understand! What's happening? Where's Mommy?"

"Your mother is a liar! A traitor!" He screamed and threw his shoulder against the weakened door. It broke like paper and Izumi screamed at the glinting of the bloody knife in his hands.

As he brought the knife down, Izumi clenched her eyes closed and raised her hands above her head in a feeble attempt to stop the horrible weapon. But the pain never came, all that came was an explosion.

….

*before all the surgeries and stuff. All Might still has a limit but a lot longer than 3 hours*

"All Might!"

Said hero choked on air in surprise as his friend, Naomasa Tsukauchi burst through the door of the meeting he was in. When Toshinori Yagi turned, he blinked at the sight of the police detective. His face was red, lungs gasping for air, he must've sprinted to where he knew All Might was, the Hero just having been on television for defeating a villain and in a current meeting with other heroes.

"Detective Tsukauchi? To what do we owe the pleasure?" Pro Hero; Nezu, inquired. They were lucky to be inside a private office so Toshinori didn't have to strain his hero form.

"There's been a request for a hero in a small neighborhood a few minutes from here! There's been an accident."

"I'm not doubting you by any means, but wouldn't an accident be more suited to the police department?" Toshinori asked, already worn out from hitting his limit, he really didn't want to push himself.

"Normally yes, but this deals with murder. After some tests, we discovered that the victims were your brother and his family. I'm so sorry. But there was one survivor, a little 5-year-old girl."

….

"Izumi Mizusawa; 5-years-old, She is thought to be Quirkless." Tsukauchi explained and handed a photo to Toshinori. The much taller man took the photo, looking at the small child in the picture. She had golden blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes, a spitting image of her father.

Arriving outside the Mizusawa Household, Toshinori couldn't help but feel the cold out of despair in his stomach. The last time he had seen his brother Daichi; it had been less than pleasant, with Daichi saying he would see him next in Hell.

Poor Daichi had been born Quirkless; much like Toshinori. But that didn't stop Toshinori from fighting to achieve his dream. Daichi however, became bitter and cold to everyone who had Quirks. When Toshinori received One for All, Daichi distanced himself, changing his name legally when he was old enough and moving away. But Toshinori kept an eye on him for the first few years, he watched him get married and later heard he had two children, a boy and a girl.

Entering the household with Tsukauchi at his side, Toshinori was met with the sight of his sister-in-law and nephew's corpses lying on the carpet floor. Blood stained the ground around them and if Toshinori had to guess, they both died of stab wounds and or blood loss.

His sister-in-law; Aoi if he remembered correctly, looked as if she had massive bruising around her face and throat, almost as if she had her head thrown into the wall. Massive head sized and body sized holes in the surrounding walls confirmed this theory. He felt sick just looking at her. The Police directed him upstairs where Daichi was.

Unlike his sister-in-law and nephew, Daichi looked burned severely with his skin black and red. Blood spattered the walls of the hallway and the door was almost broken down, splinters of wood mixing in with the blood. Toshinori fought back a feeling of sickness in his throat, studying the scene until he left the scene and spotted his niece.

The tiny girl had an emergency blanket covering her shaking body as she cried into a paramedic in an ambulance. She had been cleaned of any blood or injuries before Toshinori had arrived and as he approached the two in the vehicle, the child looked up.

Her eyes were red and puffy, streaking her cheeks with tears. She had a second blanket clutched in her shaking hands, it was a soft orange color with rabbits on it.

"I'm Toshinori Yagi, her father was my brother."

"Alright, thank you for letting me know sir. She says she didn't do it, she says her father went crazy and tried to kill her so she fought back."

"How does a 5-year-old manage to kill a full grown man?" He didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it did, it made the small girl flinch and huddle closer.

"We don't know, the investigation is still ongoing but you will be the first to know anything. Okay Izumi? I need to you go with this man okay?"

Young Izumi slowly looked up to Toshinori, her crystal blue eyes dilated and wide with fear.

"Why?" Toshinori kneeled down so he was eye to eye with the much smaller girl.

"I'm your uncle, I was the older brother to your father. As far as I know, you'll be staying with me." He said gently, trying to coax the girl into a state of relaxation which probably wouldn't happen any time soon. It took several minutes of coaxing before she was comfortable enough to get close enough to even touch him. She currently sat next to him on the ambulance and hid her face in the emergency blanket.

Authorities showed up and after hours and hours of paperwork, it was official. Toshinori Yagi would now be the legal guardian of Izumi Mizusawa.


	2. Chapter 1

After that fateful day; it seemed like the old Izumi was gone. She never smiled, the closest she got was a look of interest and even then, there was a certain dullness behind it. Toshinori could understand that, considering what she had gone through, he wasn't surprised this was how she acted.

Her Quirk was discovered to be water manipulation; including the temperature and was inherited from her mother and her mother's parents. Later the police had discovered that she had unintentionally blown up her father by raising the temperature of the water in his body at an explosive rate, literally. Knowing that, it took a toll on Izumi, she rarely talked if at all.

….

Toshinori was definitely not prepared for being a parent. Having to feed more than just him made him have to put more thought into what he made or purchased, it was even harder since Izumi didn't speak often. More often than not, he would make something she disliked so she would sit at the table stubbornly, staring at the food until Toshinori sighed and made her something she would eat.

 _*flashback*_

 _"Are you hungry?" Toshinori asked, sitting across from Izumi who; as a 5-year-old, had the most stubborn look Toshinori had ever seen. She crossed her arms, pouting as she stared at the food in front of her. Toshinori had long finished his food, having cleared his plate and done the dishes._

 _"Izumi," she looked up to him._

 _"You need to eat." She turned her head away, glaring at the sink. Then it clicked,_

 _"You don't like it do you?" She shook her head and pushed the plate away. Toshinori sighed, standing and cleared her plate, there was leftover miso soup from last night when the exact same situation happened. Her eyes lit up as he set a small bowl down in front of her. He couldn't help but smile as she eagerly dug into her food._

 _*flashback end*_

Caring for her was difficult in that Izumi would be stubborn. More often than not, Toshinori would check on her in the night to see her sitting up under her blanket with a flashlight on and a book clutched in her hands. Taking it away would do nothing as she would simply creep into his room after he was asleep and continue to read.

 _*flashback*_

 _It was 11:34 PM, the whole house silent. Toshinori sagged onto the couch, exhausted from dealing with a mob of villains. He ran a hand through his hair as he sat forward. Glancing down the hall, he was surprised to see light coming from Izumi's room. It was dim, but there nonetheless._

 _Standing, he walked quietly down the hall and opened her door, peeking inside. 6-and-a-half-year-old Izumi was curled under a blanket, the silhouette of her and a book with a flashlight in her hands. He shook his head and hid a smile as he grasped ahold of the blanket and tugged it off of her head._

 _She gave a silent gasp as the blanket slipped from her head and her eyes shot up to meet his. He raised an eyebrow and dropped the blanket at the end of the bed._

 _"Izumi it's past 11:30. You need to go to sleep." He said sternly and she refused to look at him, he wordlessly held out a hand and she silently put her book in his hand. Glancing at the title, he was surprised to see "Moby-Dick; or, The Whale by Herman Melville". Guess she was smarter than he had originally thought. Despite his surprise, he still took her book and slid it into his bedside table, making her lie down and go to sleep._

 _His attempts proved useless as he awoke the next morning to her curled into his side with the book open in her lap, fast asleep._

 _*end flashback*_

Izumi never actually went to a normal school. She refused to even leave her bedroom after two days of public school and Toshinori had to hire a tutor. It took some convincing, and coaxing for Izumi to even agree but in the end, she was getting the education she needed.

* _flashback*_

 _"Izumi? You're going to be late for school, you need to get up." Toshinori knocked lightly on her door, he was ready for more hero work but first she had to actually leave for school. She had gone for 2 consecutive days before now._

 _"Izumi?"_

 _"I don't want to go." He froze for a second at hearing her voice. She rarely talked if ever._

 _"Izumi….. you have to go to school."_

 _"Why should I? I already know everything. They are teaching 2+2 and I already know all that."_

 _"It's required by law Izumi. You have to go. I'd rather not be arrested."_

 _"Well screw the law! Get me a tutor or homeschool me!" She argued, finally opening the door to glare at him. He sighed, once she started arguing, there was really no way to get her to stop._

 _After some thinking, and mental arguing, he finally came to a decision._

 _"If you go to school, you'll have a tutor by next month." He bargained and she stared at him for a long moment before retrieving her backpack._

 _"Fine."_

 _*end flashback*_

Though caring for another helped him care for himself. She had to take medication for PTSD and more often than not, she reminded him to take his own after he got injured and had his countless surgeries. She knew of his hero form, of his condition, she had read him countless stories as she sat on the side of his bed while he was in rehabilitation. It was her way of comforting him. She would read everything from children's books to anything else she could find.

 _*flashback*_

 _"Mr. Yagi; you have a visitor." A nurse said and Toshinori grunted as he forced himself into a sitting position. Who could be visiting him this late at night? And so soon after his most recent surgery too..._

 _Little 9-year-old Izumi scampered into the room with her beloved orange blanket with the rabbits on it and her favorite stuffed bunny toy clutched in her hands. A nurse; a young woman named Sakiko Fujimoto, trailed behind her nervously._

 _"Uncle Toshi!" Izumi scrambled into the chair beside his bed and tried to climb onto the bed. Her eyes were wide and as he lifted a heavy hand to ruffle her hair, she leaned into his touch._

 _"I have to go now Mr. Yagi…..." Fujimoto said quietly and excused herself._

 _"Izumi…. Izumi I'm fine. The surgery went well, I'll be out of the hospital in a couple weeks." Toshinori tried to coax Izumi to let him out of a firm yet gentle hug so she didn't hurt him. She shook her head,_

 _"I thought you were gonna be gone forever….. like how Mommy and Hajime left me forever….." she whimpered and he felt a pang of guilt, he felt bad he had left her alone for several days while in surgery and recovery._

 _"I won't leave you Izumi, I promise." He said and she looked up through big watery eyes._

 _"Promise?" She asked, holding out her pinky and he chuckled, linking his pinky with hers and nodded._

 _"Promise."_

 _Not even an hour later she was curled up into his side, orange rabbit blanket spread over the both of them and reading to him from her most recent book. He didn't bother reading the name, only knowing it was a difficult read and he had to help her with a couple words._

 _She always had her rabbit toy he had gotten for her for her 6th birthday snuggled between the two of them as she happily read him book after book as he recovered. It was a nice change from the usual recoveries he endured, normally having Naomasa Tsukauchi or her tutor watch her while he was away. But now, he didn't want her to leave his side._

 _*end flashback*_


	3. Chapter 2

A tutor had been a good investment in the long run. It allowed Izumi to actually talk to other people other than Toshinori and she learned at an extremely fast rate. She was already reading above her grade level and that accelerated the growth of her learning. But now she was getting ready for High School.

When Toshinori came home from training with Young Midoriya, Izumi didn't answer when he let her know he was home. He had a letter from U.A. in his hand, it was a couple of weeks before the year was to start, and if he had to guess, she had a letter of invitation to U.A.

Izumi Mizusawa; now 15 years old, lay on her stomach and swung her legs back and forth as she read a book. The TV was ok but turned down low and was more of a background noise for her more than anything. She barely glanced up when he arrived in the living room and sagged onto the couch, his power was at his limit for a while, his body exhausted from the strain of keeping it up.

"How was training?" Izumi said absentmindedly, flopping a page as she tugged her oversized hoodie over her ears.

The hoodie was a gift he got her as a joke but became one of her favorites. It was blue and white emblazoned with " _ALL MIGHT_ " in red letters with his signature hairstyle attached to the yellow hood, looking a little like floppy yellow rabbit ears. The ears used to have wires but she took them out after getting annoyed by the fact that she looked like a walking tv antenna.

Under the hoodie, he presumed she was wearing another silly t-shirt he had gotten as a gift, another shirt that said "PLUS ULTRA". It was from U.A. but she seemed to like it. She wore shorts and rainbow striped knee high socks.

Toshinori didn't bother to remember what she was reading at the moment, she had gone through so many books and basically had a different one every day. She flipped another page as she waited patiently for his answer. She probably really didn't care for the conversation, more than content to say in her room reading, but spoke just to be polite.

"He's making progress, he's almost ready to inherit One for All." He said and she nodded, he would've offered the chance to give his power to her if she didn't flat out reflect it when she heard about it's passing down ability.

"Hm. Sounds boring. All you do is train, train, train. This is why I don't want to be a top hero." She said and it reminded him of the letter in his hand.

"Izumi, why don't you put the book away for now. You have a letter." Izumi glanced up, the slightest amount of confusion and surprise showing in her blue eyes. She bookmarked her page and crawled over to by his feet, taking the letter from his outstretched hand. Turning it over in her hand, she picked at the wax seal before giving up and tearing it open.

A small hologram disc and letter clattered onto the ground, the disk lighting up and the hero Present Mic blasted through the speakers.

"IZUMI MIZUSAWA!" Izumi jumped and scrambled back a couple paces, crinkling the letter in her hands. Toshinori had to give it to Present Mic; he knew how to make an entrance. He sat forward slightly, interested in what Present Mic had to say.

"LISTEN HERE KIDDO! BOY DO WE HAVE NEWS FOR YOU!" He boomed and Izumi glanced over to her guardian, Toshinori shrugged and they continued watching.

"YOU HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED INTO U.A. HIGH SCHOOL! THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME CHANCE! NO ENTRANCE EXAM, NO RECOMMENDATION, KID YOU GOT IN! SEE YOU WHEN THE SCHOOL YEAR STARTS!" The hologram abruptly shut off and Izumi warily glanced down at the letter; reading it aloud.

" _ **U.A. HIGH SCHOOL**_

 _ **HEADMASTER AND PRINCIPAL NEZU**_

 _ **PRO HERO**_

 _ **Dear Miss. Mizusawa,**_

 _ **We are pleased to inform you that you have been looked into and accepted into U.A. High School, the first ever student to receive this opportunity. No Entrance Exam or Recommendation form is needed. Please have all required books and equipment by the start of the year. PLUS ULTRA!**_

 _ **Yours Sincerely,**_

 _ **Nezu**_

 _ **Headmaster and Principal**_ "

Izumi stared at the letter for a full minute before looking up to Toshinori. What she said next had him spitting blood and falling to the floor.

"Is attendance required?"


	4. Chapter 3

It took a lot of convincing. A _**lot**_ of convincing. Izumi was so adamant about not going, she even locked herself in her room for two days straight and flooded the kitchen and bathroom of their home with water on accident when Toshinori told her they were going out to get her school supplies ( _that was fun to explain to the plumbing man)._

After a whole week of Izumi moping around the house; more than normal, Toshinori finally said something about it at dinner.

 _*flashback*_

 _Izumi picked at her food, head resting in her hand as she pushed the meal around the plate. Toshinori swallowed his bite and sighed._

 _"Izumi?" She looked up, a dull look in her eyes._

 _"Why don't you want to go to U.A.?" He asked gently, setting his plate aside to give her his full attention. She shrugged in indifference,_

 _"I just don't want to that's all." She mumbled, a bad habit of hers. Toshinori's mouth twisted into a grimace as he tried to figure out what to say._

 _It took some thinking before he got an idea,_

 _"You know U.A. is a school for heroes right? I went there myself when I was training to inherit One For All." She nodded and he continued,_

 _"I think you would honestly love it there. It's a top of the line educational facility. You got into the Hero course, you could become a hero yourself you know-"_

 _"But what if I don't WANT to be a hero?" His mouth snapped shut, she looked up and he saw a glimmer of fiery emotion in her eyes._

 _"Heroes didn't help me when I needed them the most. Heroes didn't save Mom and Hajime, they let them die. So why should I be one? All they want is fame and money. They're a bunch of jokes and fakes." She trailed off as she crossed her arms on the table and buried her nose into the fabric of her hoodie._

 _"I'm a hero. Does that mean I do what I do for money?" He asked, not accusing but simply asking. She looked ashamed, guilty even._

 _"... No… you actually want to help people… you took me in after Mom and Hajime died… you're the Number One Hero and Symbol of Peace and Justice….. so….. I guess that means you're okay…" he chuckled a little and spoke again._

 _"You know… if you were to go into the Hero profession, you could help save people who were in your situation. You could change how Hero's work in the field." She looked up at this, eyes squinting slightly as she took in his expression and words._

 _"There are hundreds of types of heroes. Rescue Heroes like Thirteen, or big flashy heroes like me. You could be a Rescue Hero or even specializing in solving mysteries if you want like you did when you were younger." He paused before continuing,_

 _"If you want to things to change, you have to be the one to change it. Be the change you want to see in the world." He finished his dinner and stood._

 _"I'm not going to force you into going to U.A. but I think you should give it a try."_

 _The next day, Toshinori woke up to Izumi already up and dressed. She had gotten herself a bowl of cereal, eating quietly as she read one of the textbooks he had purchased for the school year in case she went. She looked up from her Frosted Flakes as he entered the dining room joint kitchen._

 _"I decided to go to U.A….. Or at least give it a try…" She said as he got himself breakfast. He nearly dropped the dishes in surprise,_

 _"Really?" She nodded,_

 _"Hajime always wanted to be a hero. I know this is what he would want to do so I might as well give it a try."_

 _*end flashback*_

….

But here she was now, dressed in uniform, her uncle at her side in his yellow suit and in his powered down form. U. A. High School was enormous, towering over many of the buildings that surrounded their small home. The massive walls outside the doors were more than a little intimidating, Izumi was almost scared to walk through them for fear of being crushed by the massive doors.

Izumi shouldered her backpack and huffed, tired and just a little moody.

"So much for homeschooling….." She grumbled under her breath and heard Uncle Toshi chuckle a little.

"You agreed to this, plus you're getting to the age where you should be going to some sort of public school and having interaction with people your age. U.A. is a better school than any. You'll do great here I'm sure of it." He said and ruffled her hair. She swatted at his hands, giving him a glare before walking away.

"Whatever, you in class when you teach." She called back with a wave and heard the proof that indicated he had powered up. With a boisterous laugh, he rocketed away to the teacher's common room.

….

( _Okay, so for this story, Hagakure Tooru won't be in Class 1-A. It's up to you where she is, another Hero Course Class or another U.A. Class or just doesn't even exist. Sorry, but to make this all work out and keep things even like they are in BNHA, one of the characters had to leave. As much as I hate Mineta, he is staying for 'comic relief' if you can even call it that._ )

She knew right off the bat that'd she would not like her homeroom class. Arriving in class, she discovered that students had already joined into little groups and some were already arguing. Already there were two students arguing, one had his feet on the desk and was talking back with a cocky expression to another student who seemed like the study-till-I-drop type of guy. By looking at the seating chart taped to the front of the chalkboard and by process of elimination to figure out the loud one's name, she knew she sat right in front of him. Great.

She approached her seat, setting her backpack down and kept her head down, gritting her teeth as she tried to ignore their loud arguing. If it could be called arguing. It was more of a one-sided-argument with the tall boy with the glasses and the loud one with the spiky hair was just egging him on with a cocky grin. It succeeded for the most part until the classroom door opened and the boy in the glasses got distracted by whoever walked in. It was a boy with mossy green hair and matching eyes, an almost overly nervous expression on his face. He introduced himself as Izuku Midoriya ( _she didn't expect her uncle's protege to look so… plain.._ ) and got caught up in conversation by a girl with brown hair. Izumi sighed, it hadn't even been 5 minutes and she was starting to regret her decision.

….

She stood outside among her other classmates, fiddling with the hem of her gym uniform. Their teacher; Shouta Aizawa aka Eraserhead ( _yes she knew who this guy was, she may not like heroes but that didn't mean she was an idiot_ ), as he explained what they were doing outside instead of at orientation.

"What?! A Quirk Assessment Test?" The class echoed in disbelief. Izumi had to admit, she admired his style, he was blunt and got straight to the point, not bothering with frivolous and boring ceremonies.

"B-but orientation! We're gonna miss it!" The brunette girl from earlier, Uraraka if Izumi recalled correctly, had her hands clasped in fists in front of her as she stared in confusion.

"If you really want to make the big leagues then you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." Everyone gasped but he continued,

"Here at U.A. we're not tethered to traditions. That means that I get to run my class however I see fit." Another gasp but he didn't stop,

"You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives, but you never got to use your Quirks in physical exams before. The country's still trying to pretend that we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day the Ministry of Education will learn." He then turned to the spiky blonde haired kid from before.

"Bakugo, you managed to get the most points in the Entrance Exam. What was your furthest distance throw with the softball when you were in Junior High?"

"67 meters I think."

"Right, try doing it with your Quirk." Aizawa moved the boy to a circle drawn with pain on the ground.

"Anything goes, just stay in the circle. Go on. You're wasting our time."

"Alright man, you asked for it…" He threw the ball with an explosion, quite literally.

"So this is what we're doing….." she murmured.

….

"Izumi Mizusawa. Step into the circle."

It was her turn now for the softball throw, she had done decently with the other exercises, not really using her Quirk as she didn't see how she could use it to her advantage. She had been sweating quite a bit from all the exercise she had been doing, she could use that to her advantage.

She stood in the circle, weighing the softball in her hand as she willed her Quirk to draw all the sweat on her body to her right hand. It was a discrete movement, it didn't soak her shirt or her clothing as she drew the moisture from her clothing until she had a hidden orb of water surrounding the ball.

"Get on with it blondie! You're wasting or time!" Bakugo snapped, still royally pissed off after the whole fiasco with Midoriya throwing his ball. Izumi could definitely tell he was the future successor of All Might, being able to throw it even a little further than Bakugo himself, and with the power of One For All in only one finger no less.

"You're the student who U.A. Scouted correct?" Aizawa asked as she hefted the ball once again.

"Yes sir that's me."

"What do you mean scouted?! Is there another way to get into U.A. that we didn't know about?!" Ashido demanded, she looked shocked, excited, and almost incredulous all at the same time.

"Under very rare circumstances, U.A. will send a letter to someone, asking them to go to school here. Sort of to gain Poster Children if you will. Especially if they show a lot of promise. U.A. wants to produce strong and promising heroes so if they show a lot of promise according to the Faculty, they get a letter. Izumi Mizusawa here is one of the very few students that have been scouted since this school was established. Now please allow her to continue with the assessment test." He gestured for her to continue, ignoring the shouts of surprise of the rest of the class.

Izumi hefted the ball one last time before stepping forward and throwing the ball, she raised the temperature of the sweat coating the ball so quickly it exploded. The ball rocketed away and landed out of her sight. She glanced back to Aizawa, he looked expressionless as always, the jaws of her classmates had dropped. She willed the rest of the sweat on her body to evaporate leaving her clothing and body dry.

Izumi spotted Uncle Toshinori around the corner of the building, looking proud and surprised all at the same time. She gave an almost invisible smile as she saw her score. 674.5 meters, not bad. Not bad at all.

 **Sorry I'm splitting episodes/chapters into a couple parts so it isn't excessively long!**

 **Please like, comment, and follow!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Comment Review Time!:**

 **Animeisheaven: Agh Thank you so much! I'll try to keep a semi-continuous updating schedule!**

 **cyzja922: As fantastic as that idea is, I don't think Hagakure will even show up in this story…. sorry! After some research it made sense how Mineta got into UA but however it didn't make sense how Hagakure got in (** _ **I couldn't find out how she got in in the first place**_ **) so that is why Mineta is staying in stead of Hagakure.**

 **Abi_theonewithwritersblock: SJEKABDKA YOUR COMMENT MADE MY DAY I LOVE IT!**

 **Titans on Ice: Thank you so much for the lovely comment! It made me so flipping happy!**

 **Julie: Thank you!**

….

It was rather entertaining to see her classmates freak out over the fact that the whole expulsion ruse was well… a ruse. But even if it wasn't, she knew she would've been fine, she placed 5th place among the 20 overall, right behind the engine boy Tenya Iida.

( _She may have been more book smart, but Uncle Toshinori made sure she knew how to defend herself and made sure she was strong enough to be ready for essentially any situation._ )

The minute she got back to the classroom, Izumi immediately got her stuff and left. She didn't want to deal with all the questions and pushy students that would want to know everything. But her attempt to leave early was thwarted as soon as the door opened again. It was quiet for a moment before she was bombarded with the questions she wanted to avoid.

"That was so cool!"

"What's your Quirk?!"

"How did you get scouted?"

"You're Izumi Mizusawa right?!"

"Dude! You threw it almost as far as Bakugo!"

Izumi ignored all this in favor of pushing through the students and heading for the door. She had to meet up with Toshinori before too long and the students were making it much more difficult than it needed to be.

"Hey! We're talking to you blondie!" It was Bakugo, still steaming from everything that transpired that day.

"And I'm electing to ignore you all." She said before slamming the classroom door shut.

She made it through the school and made it to the entrance of the school just as her Uncle did. She sped her pace up slightly to match his long legged stride and shouldered her backpack. He slowed down to a stop once they made it to Toshinori's truck. It was old and a rusty white, it was the exact same truck he drove her home in when he became her legal guardian. It was beat up and there was rust chipping at the white paint but it smelled like comfort and home.

"How was your first day of school? I saw the ball throw you did, that was honestly amazing Izumi. Really it was." Toshinori said as he started up the truck. Izumi shrugged, tossing her backpack at her feet.

"My classmates are loud. Excessively so." She said, kicking off her shoes and pulling her feet up to the seat as her uncle pulled out of the parking lot and started the short drive back home.

"Well that's something you'll have to get used to now that you aren't homeschooled." He replied, turning the truck around a corner and continuing on.

It was silent for a while until Izumi spoke up again.

"I saw your protégé….. he seems worthy enough..." she mumbled as Toshinori pulled into their driveway. They used to live in an apartment but as Izumi got older, Toshinori bought a 2 bedroom house that they moved into at the beginning of her 2nd year of what was supposed to be Junior High.

She got out, shouldering her backpack and shut the truck door. It bounced back so she slammed it harder. With a quiet grumble of annoyance, she unlocked the front door with her key and left it open for Toshinori as she headed down the hallway to her bedroom.

Her bedroom was quite barren. One wall was taken up with her desk and bookshelf full to the brim with notebooks and another wall was taken up by her dresser. One wall was her closet and the final wall was taken up by her twin-size bed. There were no knick-knacks, no posters or figurines, her walls were barren.

The only photo she had was an old one of her and Uncle Toshinori when he had taken her on a surprise birthday trip. He had taken her to Disneyland in America, on one of the rare weekends when he had asked for the week off. The picture was kind of embarrassing, with Toshi having a cheesy grin while Izumi looked mildly uncomfortable. He had purchased her a pair of Mickey Mouse ears, the ears themselves shoved onto a stuffed plush of a whale from Seaworld and was hiding in her closet.

Izumi tossed her backpack on the bed and shut her door, no homework was assigned for today so she had time to just relax. She changed from her uniform into a pair of running shorts ( _they were really just old basketball shorts from junior high_ ) and a short sleeved shirt. She carried her running shoes to the front door and sat down to put them on.

"I'm going running." She called to Toshinori who was presumably in his room changing. His door clicked open and he exited, wearing his normal stay-at-home clothes.

"Are you sure? You just got home-"

"I'll be fine. You probably want to see Midoriya anyway. I have my house key and I'll be home by dinner time." She cut him off and was out of the house before he could say anything.

Izumi jogged along the coastline of Takoba Beach, breathing evenly as the cooling air chilled her body temperature. The sea breeze cleared her nostrils as she took a break and waved her hand, an orb of water the size of her palm sprouted from the ocean and hovered over her hand. She snapped her fingers and the water bubbled, boiling and dissolving the salt. Soon it was pure enough that she could drink it and with another snap of her fingers it was nice and cold.

Cupping her hands under the floating orb, she let it pool in her palms before bringing the water to her lips and drinking. It cooled her throat and refreshed her body. All her sweat dried as she lowered her hands and took a seat on the sand. Pulling her knees up to her chest, Izumi watched the ocean waves crash against the shore. Her brother would've loved this place. Hajime always loved splashing in the water, whether it was the sprinklers, the hose, or on the rare occasion; the ocean. Part of her thought it was because he could've had their mother's Quirk. The other part thought it was because of how much he liked how free he seemed when playing in the water. Eventually she got up and jogged back home, completely ignoring the two figures talking on the beach, one being her uncle and the other his protege.

The house was empty when she got home, a sign that Toshinori was out and about. Izumi got some leftovers from the fridge and heated them up as she changed into a large t-shirt and sweatpants. Pulling the leftover pizza from the microwave, she chewed a mouthful as she brought the plate back to her room. Setting the plate down on her desk, she stared at the uniform that was newly washed and hung on hangers on her closet door. A note scrawled down on the scrap of paper said that Toshinori had washed the uniform and that he'd be home late. It was signed with a scribbled smiley face and a thumbs up. She couldn't help but chuckle as she finished the pizza and threw the paper plate away before getting ready for bed.

The thick covers were pulled up to her chin and she stared at the glow in the dark star stickers that littered her ceiling as she waited for the darkness of sleep to overcome her. Her eyelids felt heavy as the blanket of sleep overwhelmed her and dragged her down into dreams.

….….

 **I'M SO SORRY FOR LEAVING THIS STORY FOR THIS LONG! IT WON'T (hopefully) HAPPEN AGAIN! AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EPISODE 8 SINCE THAT'S WHEN SHE FIGHTS!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please comment and tell me what you think!**

 **Until the next update!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	6. Important PSA

Hello everyone. I come bearing some solemn news.

No I'm not deleting this story or any of my stories.

But I am now an adult (I turned 18 whoop dee freaking do) and am finding myself overwhelmed with life, love life, finding a job, stressing about college, family stuff, and my stories.

I have made promises of not waiting so long to update but obviously that isn't happening and I sorely apologize for keeping hopes up.

I have done something with my stories I never thought I'd do.

I burnt myself out.

Completely.

I think it had to do with the workload I was putting on myself and I was making myself unhappy with how my chapters were turning out so I just stopped writing all together.

Literally I haven't written ANYTHING in 3-4 months.

And as an overly stressed out author I have come to a decision.

One that hurts me to make.

I am putting my stories on hiatus.

Not all of them. But I am putting all stories on hiatus until I finish one and then I'll take one off and focus on that one. Focusing on one story at a time if you will because if I don't then I'll end up with story after story that I won't finish and I don't want to do that to you guys.

The story I'm going to focus on is Frostbite.

A Pro Hero!Izuku Midoriya x OC platonic relationship story. A father-daughter relationship if you will

I really want to explore this story concept I've had for a while and finally found an ounce of creativity to write it.

I'm really sorry for disappointing everyone and making promises I couldn't keep but this is the only way I can think of to keep writing without giving up completely.

I'm sorry

But it's for my mental health.

Until next time.

FairyTailWzard over and out.


End file.
